Just Dance
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: This was the most ridiculous thing that Tony had ever participated in doing, or seen in his life, and that included a very vague three days he and Rhodey had spent in Vegas during their late teens.


**Movie verse as far as Iron man goes and I haven't rea****d that much of Avengers yet so… **

**BTW, you can all thank **_DeadlyImmortal_** for the idea.**

**Pure Crack!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary: **_This was the most ridiculous thing that Tony had ever participated in doing, or seen in his life, and that included a very vague three days he and Rhodey had spent in Vegas during their late teens._

**~Just Dance~**

This was the most ridiculous thing that Tony had ever participated in doing, or seen, and that included a very vague three days he and Rhodey and spent in Vegas during their late teens.

He could not honestly believe that Nick Fury had even sent them on this mission to begin with. The man had, after all, told them that he wouldn't send them out on a mission to save a town from a woman whose mind had been screwed over by Victor Von Doom, just because the local police could take her down on their own.

Apparently, this case needed the Avengers and Tony just couldn't wrap his mind around it in the first place, but now, he was just glad his helmet could double as a video camera and that he had gotten free popcorn and beer from a very nice man at a shop.

Captain America, Thor, Ant-man and Wasp were all currently engrossed in performing the dance moves to the song "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga.

None of them had thought Fury had been serious when he had approached them with the mission of hunting down Lady Gaga who was wreaking havoc in Times Square. FYI, not the real Lady Gaga, just a crazed alien who seemed to like the Gaga look.

Tony had been in L.A during the debriefing, but he hadn't had a proper mission in a week and was bored out of his skull, so he decided to fly over there as soon as he could, feeling that it would be fun.

He couldn't have been more right.

When he had arrived he had recognized "Poke her face" or whatever playing **very** loudly in Times Square and had come in time to see his teammates get hit with some sort of pink dust before they started to dance to the next song, "Alejandro".

He never thought he would ever say it, but for once, magic **rocked**!

Tony had relocated to a rooftop with a bag of popcorn, a case of beer and Jarvis filming the _parade_. He had decided he would enjoy this and get some blackmail for later occasions, not that he needed blackmail, he was Tony Stark after all.

_Lady Gaga_ had joined her _dancers_ in doing the "Alejandro" routine and Tony was just wondering why on earth Nick would want them to take her in when he heard a sound behind him.

"What did you slip into their drinks this time?"

Tony turned around and pointed an accusing finger in the direction of Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool. "Hey, no matter what anyone says, that disaster at New Years was **not** my fault!"

Wade continued to stare, highly amused at the entertainment. "I didn't even know Cap swung that way." He quipped as Steve slammed Hank into the pavement and proceeded to pull him up close to his crotch and slam him down again with a loud grunt.

Tony spit out the beer he had started on and started laughing loudly. "Shit, Jarvis, tell me you got that?"

"_Indeed sir, I did. Mr. Rogers and Pym will be thoroughly embarrassed when you show it to them later."_ The AI replied from the helmet that was perched on the edge of the roof pointed towards the street.

Wade sat down next to Tony and took one of the beers seated next to the billionaire. "You're not planning on stopping the broad anytime soon, right?" he asked as he watched _Lady Gaga _straddle Thor on the pavement while Hank, Cap and Jan were dancing around them.

Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Nope, not as long as all she does is entertain." He once again started to laugh when they started to do the final dance of the song. Watching Thor and Captain America do something like this was the event of the century!

"I think I have newfound respect for this woman. Whoever can get Cap and Thor to dance like that is my new hero!" Wade stated as they stopped dancing and Bad Romance started to play over the speaker systems.

"I hear ya!" Tony said and raised his beer bottle in salute to the alien woman dancing beneath them in the streets. "Jarvis, make sure you upload this to all the sites you can find."

"_Uploading the first video to your YouTube account as we speak, sir," _Wade had to admit, today was one of those days he loved being on the same side as Stark and all his technology. He was going to remind Cap and Thor about this for decades to come.

"_Might I add you should prepare to make a deal with Dr. Doom to enter witness protection in Latveria once the spell as run its course." _Jarvis told Tony who just shrugged and took a swig of the beer bottle

"Sure," He said with a wry grin that turned into a mischievous one "I might even bring the alien chick with me and see what she can do to Doomstadt."

Wade could just picture Von Doom doing those ridiculous dance moves along with his Doom bots. Now, that, he would have gladly snuck into Latveria to see, regardless of all the bad things Doom would do to him later.

Tony was suddenly tinkering with and IPhone with an awestruck expression on his face. "Shit, it's been on YouTube for like, 6 minutes and it has 10000 views! My "I am Iron Man" press conference didn't even get that many views in 5 minutes!"

"Dude, this is so awesome!" Wade exclaimed and clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder.


End file.
